


Ten

by firecat93



Category: Urban Strangers (Band), X Factor (Italy) RPF
Genre: Gennex - Freeform, M/M, Random Song Challenge, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Ten Songs Meme, Urban Boyfriends, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat93/pseuds/firecat93
Summary: La cosa delle dieci canzoni, perché amo rimandare quello su cui devo davvero lavorare.





	1. What did you expect?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smile_92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_92/gifts).



 

 

Owl City - When can I see you again?

 

 

 

 

  
  
"Quando posso rivederti?"

Genn guarda il ragazzo moro che lo ha salvato da un ragazzone tutto muscoli che ci provava troppo insistentemente.

Si è finto il suo ragazzo e ha tirato su una scena madre così perfetta che Genn lo ha guardato con la bocca spalancata per tutto il tempo.  
Dopo il bacio che gli ha dato di fronte a tutto il club che li guardava, _ha capito_.

"Quando lo rifacciamo?"

Domanda, sulla porta del Medical.

"Il bacio o la serata?"  
Ride il ragazzo di fronte a lui.

Genn lo ignora e lo guarda serio.  
"Devo saperlo.  
Quando posso rivederti?"

"Domani - sorride - al negozio di Prada, in centro. Lavoro lì. Non ti spaventare se sembro diverso, abbiamo un dresscode molto severo."

Genn annuisce e si sporge per un bacio più profondo, la musica techno della discoteca solo un sottofondo sbiadito.

"Domani."  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Subsonica - Lazzaro  
  
  


 

 

Si alza dal letto a fatica.  
Tutti i muscoli del corpo tirano.  
Vuole solo tornare a casa.  
_A casa sua._  
È stanco di vivere in quella topaia.  
_Ma non può cazzo._  
Non può.

Si volta verso Alex.

_Per lui, lo stai facendo per lui._

"Alè, svegliati."

Alex non muove un muscolo.

"Oggi abbiamo un altro provino. Dai..."

A Londra alla fine ci sono andati davvero, ma non fa altro che andare tutto a puttane da quando sono qui.

Alex non vuole ingoiare l'orgoglio e tornare a casa a chiedere aiuto ai suoi.  
Genn rimane per lui.

"Alè dai..."  
"Gè..."

Genn sospira mentre gli accarezza la schiena.  
"Sono qui."

 _Sono qui_.  
  
  
  


 

 

Dardust - The Neverending Road  
  
  


 

 

Sfiora l'erba con le dita.  
Si volta di lato, osserva una coccinella risalire a fatica su un filo verde.

"Alè... che guardi?"

"Il sole che si riflette sulla rugiada."

"Rugiada?"

"Sai... sì, l'erba. Si riflette sull'erba."

"Ah."

"Sei felice oggi?"

"Oggi sì."

"Perché?"

"Perché è un altro giorno che sono con te."

"Anch'io sono felice, perché è un altro giorno che ti ho tutto per me."

"Alessio! Alessio tirati su dal prato 'a nonna, che stai facendo?  
Ancora con questa storia di Gennaro?"

"No, nonna, lo so che Gennaro non esiste. Te l'ho detto. Non lo vedo da anni."

Sua nonna rimane dubbiosa, ma rientra in casa chiudendo la porta sul retro.

Si volta verso il ragazzo davanti a lui e gli prende la mano con un sorriso, subito ricambiato.

"Ci invidiano tutti.-  
Gli sussurra il biondo sulle labbra. -Nessuno ha quello che abbiamo."

"Nessuno."  
Annuisce il moro.

"E quando te ne andrai di casa... andremo in un posto dove nessuno oserà portarti via da me."  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Tove Lo ft. Hippie Sabotage - Stay High  
  
  


 

 

_Genn_

Ride sguaiatamente a una battuta di Antonio, ignorando Alex.

_Genn adesso basta, hai bevuto troppo._

Prende una pasticca di ecstasy dalla lingua di Monia e la ingoia insieme al Long Island.

_Genn, basta cazzo._

Genn si alza dai divanetti e si butta nella folla del club, sente gli occhi rivoltarsi nelle orbite mentre salta in mezzo alla gente senza seguire il ritmo.

_Genn, torna a casa._

Si ferma e fissa il vuoto colorato di fronte a lui.

Il sorriso congelato mentre la folla continua a muoversi scomposta, a lui scendono le lacrime.

"A casa non ci sei.  
E io devo strafarmi sempre.  
Per tenerti fuori dalla mia mente."

_Non sta funzionando molto, vero?_

Genn alza gli occhi, singhiozza e sorride ad Alex davanti a lui.

"No, non funziona affatto."  
  
  
  


Yeah Yeah Yeahs - Runaway  
  
  


"Sono stato solo un gioco per te?"

_Sì._

"Una conquista? Una delle tante?"

_Assolutamente sì._

"Hai giocato per tutto il tempo?  
Con Davide era una sorta di sfida?  
A chi riusciva a farmi cadere prima? Eh?"

_Diciamo di sì._

"Rispondimi, Genn."

Genn mette su un broncio e si avvicina piano ad Alex.

"No, Alessio, no. Come puoi pensarlo?"

"È quello che ha detto lui.  
Che si è tirato indietro quando ha visto quello che mi stavi facendo.  
Si è tirato indietro dalla vostra _sfida_."  
L'ultima parola praticamente la sputa.

Si avvicina piano, Alessio lo osserva guardingo, ma non si scosta quando Genn gli poggia una mano sulla guancia.

_Sei il mio premio._

"Ti ricordi cosa ti ho detto?"

_Il mio premio più grande._

Alex si rilassa e poggia il viso alla sua mano.

_Il mio giocattolino preferito._

"Sei tutto per me."

_Devi rimanere perché tu sei il mio premio._

"Hai capito?"

Alex annuisce mentre Genn gli poggia la mano al petto e gli stringe il maglione all'altezza del cuore fra le unghia, fino a sentire i fili stracciarsi.

"Sei tutto per me."

Quando lo abbraccia sorride vittorioso oltre la spalla di Alex e fissa Davide che li guarda disgustato dal salotto, con la festa ancora in corso.

Ma Genn ha fra gli artigli il cuore più bello del mondo, quando lo stritolerà, si stenderà sulle sue ceneri.  
  
  
  


 

 

Zack Hemsey - The Way  
  
  


 

 

_Spinta_  
_Spinta_  
_Spinta_

Alex scivola sul vialetto con lo skateboard, si piega e sfiora una macchina col gomito, il conducente gli urla addosso ma lui ride e si spinge più avanti.

_Più avanti più avanti_

Sta scappando, Alex.  
Insegue il suo ragazzo coi roller e gli shorts.  
Che gli gira intorno da quando si sono incontrati allo skate park.  
Che gli ha insegnato ad andare sui pattini e a cui lui ha insegnato ad andare sullo skate.

 _Eccolo._  
Mangia un gelato coi roller neri e gli shorts di jeans onnipresenti.

_Il suo ragazzo coi roller._

Che gli sorride, getta nella spazzatura il cono e lo raggiunge fino ad arrivargli addosso.

"Eccoti."  
"Eccomi."

Lo stringe fortissimo, la tavola dimenticata al suo fianco.  
  
  
  


 

 

Planet Funk - Inside All The People  
  
  


 

 

Sta scoppiando di felicità.

Sono a Glastonbury, immersi nel fango e nel sudore, strafatti, non dormono da un giorno e l'altra notte hanno fatto sesso tre volte nella tenda stretta.

I risparmi di un anno come commessi buttati nel festival indie più importante del mondo.

Non può essere più felice di così.

Grida quando escono i _The XX_ , Alex lo stringe fortissimo intorno allo stomaco e Genn smette di saltare per voltarsi verso di lui.  
Si aggiusta la corona di fiori che ha in testa e gli morde la guancia.

_Buon quinto anniversario, amore mio._  
  
  
  


 

Alt-J - Hunger of The Pine   
  
  


 

 

_Corri_

Sente le frecce volare sempre a pochi centimetri da lui.

_Corri Genn_

Zigzaga fra gli alberi, avverte i muscoli del suo corpo urlare per lo sforzo continuo.

_Corri_

Una freccia gli sfiora l'orecchio e quasi si scontra con un albero.

_Corri Genn_

Una freccia gli colpisce un polpaccio e urla mentre cade su una felce viene colpito due volte, mano e spalla.

_CORRI_

Si rialza, il sangue macchia copioso l'erba, i vestiti sono zuppi, ma continua arrancando.

_CORRI CAZZO_

Esce dalla foresta in un campo aperto, ancora più vulnerabile.  
Due frecce gli colpiscono il petto, sputa sangue ma continua a correre.

_Corri_  
_Ti prego, Genn._

Eccola.

La tanica di benzina.

Due frecce lo colpiscono, allo stomaco e alla coscia, grida, ma trova la forza di prendere la tanica e versarsi il contenuto addosso.

La benzina brucia tutte le ferite, ma ride quando vede una pioggia di frecce infuocate volare verso di lui.

Guarda il sole cocente di mezzogiorno e grida fino a sentire le vene della gola esplodere:

"Eccomi, Alè! Arrivo!"  
  
  
  


 

 

Bianco - Quello che non hai  
  
  


 

 

"Io ho chiuso. Giuro che ho chiuso. Neanche ci provo più.  
Non faccio che dargli seconde possibilità ma è un cazzone.  
Io non so neanche perché ci ho perso così tanto tempo."

"Genn."

"Lo so che me lo avevi detto. Lo so.  
Lo so Alè tu hai sempre ragione, riesci sempre a capire tutti, non so come tu faccia.  
Come fai a sopportarmi poi..."

"Non lo dire, Genn. _Tu sei il mare_.  
Hai capito?"  
Genn gli stringe le mani e addolcisce gli occhi, come tutte le volte che lo guarda.

"Alex vieni, cantaci una canzone! Avevi detto che ce la cantavi, dai!"

Daniele scuote la chitarra acustica, a malapena si regge in piedi, è sporco della vodka che si è versato addosso, Alex sospira, mentre sente gli altri incitarlo.  
Si volta di nuovo verso Genn e sussurra: "Ascolta bene. Questa è per te."

_Quello che non hai mi piacerebbe riportartelo_  
_con un regalino un ritornello da megafono_  
_arrampicandomi su un albero ad urlartelo_  
_quello che non hai sono io_

_Mi piacerebbe farti assaporare il gusto_  
_di una persona buona,_  
_capace anche di_  
_rendere ogni cosa un po' più strana_  
_e cancellare i giorni neri dalla settimana_

_Battere col piede il tempo giusto_  
_per viverti di più e non scordare di_  
_renderti felice con un gesto_  
_anche se non l'hai chiesto_

_Tu riesci a trasformare la mia bocca_  
_in fonte di parole capaci anche di_  
_modificare quelle cose_  
_che tu davvero non puoi più accettare, dannazione_

_Occupare sempre il posto giusto_  
_nella città sbagliata_  
_anche a costo di_  
_non riconoscere l'estate_  
_ma tu sei il mare._  
  


Solleva finalmente lo sguardo dalla chitarra, verso Genn fermo in piedi, ancora vicino alla porta del salotto di Daniele.

Ha gli occhi lucidi ma sorride.

Poggia la chitarra per terra e ignora gli applausi ubriachi degli altri.

_Quello che non hai sono io._  
  
  
  


 

 

Hayden James - Something About You  
  
  


 

 

"Sei pronto per domani?"

Genn gli passa le mani sul petto, mentre Alex gli accarezza le cosce nude.

"Dicono che porti sfortuna stare insieme prima del matrimonio, sai?"  
Dice invece.

Alex ride, e sussurra:  
"La sfortuna ci ha accompagnato sempre, sarebbe un peccato se ci abbandonasse proprio nel giorno più importante della nostra vita!"

Genn annuisce mentre intreccia le mani con quelle del suo futuro marito.  
Le fedine d'oro bianco domani saranno sostituite da delle fedi spesse in oro giallo.

"A che pensi?"  
"Penso al nostro primo incontro a sedici anni. Non ho mai odiato nessuno così tanto, non so perché. Lo sai.  
Ora me lo chiedo, il perché..."  
"Forse perché hai sentito qualcosa.  
Che non era odio."

Genn annuisce mentre si china a baciare la palpebra di Alex.

"Non vedo l'ora di diventare ufficialmente uno Iodice, domani."  
"Il sogno di tutti!"

Alex gli ride sulle labbra ma Genn si sposta e gli morde il mento.

"Zitto, adesso. Voglio vederti bene, per essere sicuro di non commettere l'errore più grande della mia vita."

"E tutte quelle frasi sulla mia _enormità_? Te le stai già rimangiando?"  
Alex lo guarda malizioso, ma Genn non si lascia distrarre.

"Ti amo da morire." 


	2. Slow I turn off

 

 

Damien Rice - Eskimo  
  
  


 

 

Guarda la neve scendere, Genn.  
Fa davvero freddo a Kópavogur anche se è maggio.

Riprende la penna in mano, seduto alla sua scrivania, di fronte alla finestra.

Sorride alla foto di Alex che gli fa un cuore con le mani.

Si parlano ogni giorno via Skype, si scrivono sempre, parlano al telefono, si mandano mail.

Ma oggi come altre volte, sente il bisogno di scrivere una lettera su carta.  
Probabilmente gli racconterà solo la sua giornata, niente di che _davvero_ , ma ogni tanto si mandano un ricordo tangibile e non telematico.  
Una lettera, una foto.

Passerà almeno un mese prima che la lettera lo raggiunga in Olanda, dove Alex studia da tre anni.

 

Guarda la sua bacheca di legno piena di loro foto insieme.

 

_"Ti penso quando sono giù."_

 

Scrive semplicemente, dietro una foto fatta oggi, in mezzo alla neve, gli manda un bacio volante.  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Arctic Monkeys - Pretty Visitors   
  
  
  
  


 

 

_"Cos'è venuto prima, la gallina o la testa di cazzo?"_

_"Sono serio."_

_"Sei impazzito?"_

Schiva

_"Domani ci staccano anche l'acqua calda. È una settimana che siamo senza luce. Che cosa dovrei fare?"_

Giro di piedi

_"Non andare a boxare clandestinamente!"_

_"L'ho fatto tutta la vita. Ho smesso solo perché non avevo i soldi. Lo sai."_

Colpo

_"Un conto è boxare con delle regole-_

Sputa sangue

_-un altro conto è così! Puoi morire!"_

Stringi i denti  
  
  


_Quando ha portato i mille euro in contanti guadagnati in una serata,_

Sgambetto

_Alex li ha gettati addosso a Genn come se stesse pagando una prostituta._   
  


_Il giorno dopo-_

Colpo   
Colpo

_-Genn si è occupato delle sue ferite in silenzio._

"KO! Lascialo in pace, ragazzo!"  
  


_Dopo un anno..._

Alex viene spinto fuori dal ring da due uomini.

_"Smetto quando avremo i soldi."_

  
_Sussurra, il viso contro lo stomaco di Genn._

  
_Ma i soldi li hanno._

 

_"Presto."_   
  


_Genn lo sa_   
  
  


_Che non è vero._   
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Snow Patrol - The Lightning Strike (What If This Storm Ends?)  
  
  


 

 

Alex lo guarda suonare da almeno dieci minuti.

Lo ha riconosciuto un mese fa.

_Gennaro Raia._

Andava a scuola con lui.  
L'ha lasciata per fare musica, la notizia ha fatto il giro dell'istituto e Alex si era ritrovato a _invidiarlo_.

Adesso, guardandolo suonare ogni giorno all'angolo della strada, con la voce arrochita dal fumo e dalle speranze distrutte, Alex non lo invidia.

Stringe la ventiquattr'ore e si allenta il nodo alla cravatta.

_Tornerà anche domani._

Mentre si avvia verso la sua Audi, pensa che un giorno di questi troverà il coraggio di portargli qualcosa di caldo.  
  


E magari gli parlerà delle sue due chitarre

 

E del se stesso diciassettenne

 

Che lo invidiava.  
  
  
  


 

 

The Neighbourhood - No Grey   
  
  


 

 

"Non sono tenuto ad ascoltarti quando ho finito."

Alex lo guarda mentre si riveste.

"Ero sul lastrico, e adesso ho i soldi in tasca."

Il moro stringe le labbra.

"Puoi farlo per i soldi, va tutto bene, tutto è luminoso ora, ma il Sole andrà via."

Genn si avvicina bruscamente e sibila:  
"Tu sei come tutti gli altri, non pensare di essere diverso."

Alex non si scompone.

  
"Ti ricordi che cosa mi hai detto? Che era tutto grigio prima. E adesso...  
Perché adesso è tutto nero e non grigio?"

 

Genn si ritrae subito, ma risponde.  
  


 

"Perché adesso ci sei tu."  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Gotye - Heart's a Mess  
  
  


 

 

Genn si allaccia il braccialetto di cuoio intorno al polso.

Lo lega stretto, a nascondere bene il nome della sua anima gemella, impresso a fuoco sulla sua pelle da quando ha sedici anni.

Scende le scale velocemente, e si precipita fuori di casa, Alex lo aspetta come sempre davanti al cancelletto nella sua macchina mezza rotta, un sorriso e un bacio pronti per lui.

Genn annuisce quando Alex gli racconta la sua giornata, ride al momento giusto, ma quando si volta verso il finestrino cerca di cacciare via le lacrime.

Il polso gli brucia come sempre.

Ogni giorno, da sette anni.

_Perché lo ha rifiutato._

Genn ha rifiutato il suo destino.  
  


 _Alessandro_ brucia sulla sua pelle come sempre e Genn lo medica ogni sera.

Lo medicherà finché potrà.  
  


 

Quando _Alessandro_ corroderà tutto il suo polso, neanche Alessio potrà salvarlo.  
  
  
  


 

 

 

The Vines - Spaceship  
  
  
  


 

 

Alex ha una navicella spaziale nel suo giardino.

_L'ha sempre avuta._

E ha sempre avuto un alieno nella sua cameretta.

Un alieno pallido tutto occhi e labbra.

Che ha tanti poteri.

 

Lo fa sorridere quando è triste.  
Lo fa mangiare quando non ha fame.  
Lo fa addormentare quando soffre d'insonnia.

 

Alex ha un alieno in cameretta.

Lo ha da sempre.

 

_E un giorno..._

 

Genn gli ha promesso che lo porterà con lui a visitare l'universo.  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Yeah Yeah Yeahs - Sacrilege   
  
  
  


 

 

"Sul nostro letto!"

_Colpo_

"L'hai scopato sul nostro letto!"

_Colpo_

"Potevi farlo per terra, in bagno, ovunque!"

_Colpo_   
_Colpo_   
_Colpo_

"Il nostro letto è _sacro_!"

Il cuscino si rompe addosso ad Alex, spargendo piume ovunque sul materasso e per terra.

"La nostra relazione è ufficialmente chiusa! Non possiamo più uscire con altre persone, nessuno dei due."

Hanno entrambi il fiatone, ma Alex sorride in mezzo a una pioggia di piume.  
Si avvicina, e gli stringe i fianchi, mentre Genn si volta bruscamente verso lo sconosciuto ancora mezzo nudo.

"Fuori da cosa nostra."

Alex fa aderire la schiena di Genn al suo petto, lo tiene fermo con un braccio sullo stomaco.

"Hai sentito il principe, qui? Fuori."

  
Sorride quando il ragazzo esce ancora sconvolto mentre Genn sussurra roco: _sacrilegio_.  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Florence+The Machine - Blinding   
  
  
  
  


Genn apre gli occhi.

Il cielo è grigio e nuvoloso sopra di lui.

Sorride perché sente la risata di Alex da qualche parte, nelle vicinanze.

Si alza subito dall'erba secca, lo chiama ridendo, corre intorno agli alberi neri, i corvi che lo circondano gracchiano, ma a Genn non importa.

Alex è una macchia scura al centro di una radura poco lontano.

Genn ride e lo chiama, continua a correre finché non lo raggiunge e lo abbraccia.

 

I corvi li accerchiano, volano intorno alle loro teste, lo stesso tessuto della camicia di Alex è fatto di _piume_ , in poco tempo Genn cade in avanti perché l'abbraccio dell'altro è scomparso e il suo corpo si è trasformato in mille altri corvi che ora volano intorno a lui.  
  


 

"Di nuovo quel sogno?"

 

Genn è sceso nelle segrete per rivederlo.

Alex è pelle e ossa, sporco e ferito, come sempre.  
  


 

"Di nuovo quel sogno."  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Radiohead - Paranoid Android  
  
  
  
  


 

 

_Necessitate di qualcos'altro signor Genn?_

"No grazie sto bene, Alex."

 

Alex sbatte gli occhi e sorride gentile.

 

"Alex aspetta."

L'androide si ferma e lo guarda interrogativo.

 

"Sei così perfetto. Non riuscirei a distinguerti da un essere umano comune."

_Questo perché mi avete creato voi, signore. A immagine e somiglianza del vostro ex marito._

Genn storce la bocca.

"Non lo nominare più, Alex."

_Come volete signore. C'è altro signore?_

"Ricordami di abbassarti di un tono la voce, così sei più simile a..."

_Alessio, signore?_

 

Genn sospira.

 

Apre una tastiera-ologramma 3D e seleziona tutte le opzioni riguardo l'aspetto e la personalità di Alex.  
  


 

"Alessio, sì."  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

The Cinematic Orchestra - Lilac Wine   
  
  


 

 

 

 

Apre gli occhi.

Come sempre accade, vede prima le pareti sconfinate viola.

Sbatte le palpebre ed _ecco._

Compare una fontana perlacea avviluppata da rami di lillà.  
Li sbatte di nuovo ed appare il giovane con le mani sporche del vino che sgorga dalla fonte.

Sorride e si muove verso di lui, che appena sente i suoi passi, fa cadere il calice d'argento e si nasconde dietro il marmo bianco.

"Genn..."

Fa capolino prima un occhio azzurro e poi la spalla a cui è allacciato il drappo bianco che lo copre.

Appena lo riconosce, il giovane gli corre incontro e lo bacia.  
  
  


"Mi ha chiesto se sono pronto a incontrarlo."

Il dottor Collins alza lo sguardo dagli appunti.  
Alex si muove a disagio sul lettino.  
  


 

"Non mi sento pronto."

 

_Non mi sento pronto per il mio Amore._


End file.
